La banana y la mora azul!
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: que pasa cunado hinata y naruto se van a una mision juntos e hinata le confiesa su amora naruto..mientras este duerme y sueña con sakura...y le rompe el corazon a hinata


La banana y la mora azul 3

Era un dia soleado en konoha , todas las personas salian a pasear ese dia, avia un aire de que ese dia era bueno, mui bueno. En la oficina del hokage una rubia con el pelo amarrado en 2 colas gritaba alteradamente

-SHIZUNE!!!-

-ha..hai?Tsunade-sama??

-donde esta naruto llevamos horas esperándolo

-hai tsunade ya esta en camino-

Nock nock(ignoren los efectos especiales)

-hi!! Tsunade-nobacha-

-NARUTO DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HINATA Y YO LLEVAMOS HORAS ESPERANDOTE!-

-eh..tranquila tsunade-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca- yo estaba… estaba ocupado^^-

-NI SIQUIERA PIESNAS DISCULPARTE!-

-eh gomen gomen hinata-sama, gomen tsunade-

Suspira-bueno hinata, naruto ustedes dos tendras una misión juntos

-((que?. Naruto-kun y yo…en una misión…juntos??))

-la misión es esta ustedes iran a la aldea del café, que esta regularmente cerca, allá a vido 2 asesinos que tienen aterrorisada a la ciudad y ustedes dos iran a atraparlos, esta entendido?-

-hai Tsunade-sma-dijo la ojiblanca que asta entonces no había hablado-etto…cuando salimos?-

-en una hora asi que vallan a empacar sus cosas-

-HAI!-dijieron Naruto e Hinata al uniso lo que hizo que la segunda se sonrojara

En la mansión hyuga

-(( esta es mi oportunidad, tngo que decirle a naruto lo que siento ya…ya no puedo ocultarlo mas, le dire a naruto lo que siento))-

Pero esos pensamientos fueron interumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose

-ah?...Neji-kun?-

-hinata…se que tendras una misión con Naruto y quiero decirte algo-

-si? Que pasa neji?-

-se lo que sientes por naruto-

En ese momento hinata se ruborizo horriblemente-yo etto neji-

-no te preocuper, quiero decirte que creo que naruto deveria saberlo antes de que alguien mas se ponga en tu camino-

-eh… arigato neji-kun, gracias por comprenderme-

-denada… ahora apurate que te debe estar esperando en la entrada de konoha-

-ha…hai!-dijo esto agrro su bulto y salió corriendo de la mansión hyuga

En la entrada de konoha un rubio de ojos azules esperaba tranquilamente

.hola naruto!-saludo una pelirosa

-hai sakura-chan!-

-oi que tienes una misión hoy, no es asi?-

-asi es sakura-chan, me voy con hinta-

-ah…-dijo en un tono triste. Luego de un tiempo ella se avia dado cuenta de que amaba a naruto-

-que pasa sakura-chan??-

-no nada, solo cuidate si?-

-etto….si-dijo el rubio ruborizándose

-adios-dijo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla para después irse lo mas rápido que pudo

-hola…nar…naruto-kun-

-hinata-sama!-

-no te ise esperar verdad??-

-no para nada…bueno es hora de irnos^^-

-ha..ahi-

Dicho esto los nijas empesaron a saltar de árbol en árbol asta que oscureció

-naruto-kun…ya oscureció será mejor que nos detengamos ah acampar-

-si tienes razón hinata-

Bajaron de los arboles e hinata se puso a hacer una de las tiendas mientras naruto se acosataba en es suelo

///////////////////PENSAMIENTO DE NARUTO////////////////////////////////////

Porque me abra besado sakura, sera que al fin se dio cuenta de que me ama, o será solo poruqe no le queda nadie mas… yo deverdad la quiero pero… y si solo me utiliza para olvidarse de sasuke… no ella no aria eso yase luego de regresar a konoha hablare con ella….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

////////////////////////PENSAMIENTO DE HINATA/////////////////////////////////////////////

Muii bien estoy aquí sola con naruto, nadie nos puede interrumpir ahora…tengo que decírselo no lo puedoocultar mas, seguire los consejos de neji.. digo a el le fue biencon tenten. Ami también me ira bien porque…porque yo amo a Naruto^^-

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-etto naruto? etto yo quería decirte que desde ace mucho tiempo tu…tu me guztas-dijo dándole la espalda al rubi-yo te amo… desde la academia nija yo siempre confie en que tu si serias un gran hokage… deverdad creo que yo podría acerté feliz porque.. te amo y es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer…-espero paciente a que el rubio dijiera algo pero el no contesto-Naruto?-dio la vuelta para al fin ver la cara del rubio pero el estaba aya tirado y durmiendo

-sakura-chan-decia entre sueños-sakura…te amo..mas que a nada-

En ese momento hinata sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y no pudo impedir que unas lagrimas calleran, ella le avia confesado su amor a Naruto y el…se avia quedado dormido soñando en sakura y en cunato la amaban, no quiso quedarse ahí por si el rubio despertaba no sabria como explicar sus lagrimas aci que corrió de ahí sin ninguna dirrecion en especial …solo quería estar lejos

Llego a un lago se sento a la orilla de este…

-xq…xq naruto-kun se fijo en sakura…y no no en mi…-

En ese momento esquivo un shuriken que venia de atrás ella se paro de un salto

-asi que a ti te enviaron a desaserte de nosotros no-dijo una persona vestida completamente de negor

-ja^^… q gracioso tu nosa detendas-dijo otra exactamente igual a la anterior

-si soy yo y noda risa…Hakke Sōshōha-dicho esto empeso a atakar a los dos nijas dejándolos inconcientes-esto fue fácil..-pero ella solo estaba al tanto de que eran dos nijas y de pronto…sintió como un kunai atravesaba su pecho- ah..

Otro sujeto vestido de negro apareció detrás de ella, ella callo al piso

-ahora me desacere de ti-

-no…-

-RASENGAN!!!-aparecio un rubio golpeando al sujeto de negro

-ah…Naru…naruto-kun…-despues cero los ojos y se desmallo

Al dia siguiente en el hospital de konoha…

Hinata abria lentamenete los ojos..podia sentir un gran peso en su estomago, abrió los ojos por completo y vio a naruto acostado encima de ella sentado en una silla durmiendo

-na..naruto..-

-ah..?HINATA-SAMA!!-grito el rubio y la abrazo x lo que esta se sonrojo

-etto…naruto que haces aquí?

-pz… yo me preocupe por ti…no te podía dejar sola-

-….naruto…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-etto..hinata?-

-hai?-

-xq te alejaste tanto del campamento?-

-… yo….(suspiro) es hora de decirte la verdad..-

-que verdad hinta-sama?

-yo…eh estado.. yo-dijo mientras se ruborizaba y volvia a bajar la mirada-yo eh estado enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en la academia, y esa noche decidi confesártelo y te lo dije-

-yo… hinata..-

-y tu!-esta vez medio grito sintiéndose decepcionada-tu solo estabas ahí dormido….. y lo unuco que dijiste después de que yo te confesara todo fue…"sakura..te amo...sakura…te amo más que a nada"-

-yo…hinata-

-naruto-kun..xafvo…vete

-yo-

-xfavor-

El rubio solo salió de la habitación y se qdo junto a la puerta lo suficientemente para oir como hinta rompia en llanto

En las calles de konoha caminaba sierto rubio al que se le acostumbraba ver alegre, estaba deprimido, confundió, no sabia si amaba a sakura…o si sentía algo por hinta, pero si de algo estaba seguro…esque estaba confundió xD

Pasaron los meses, lo que para naruto fueron años… pero fue suficiente tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y darse cuenta que hinata a estado aya cuando la necesitaba, que hinata lo quiso desde chico y sakura no, que ella nunca lo insulto y sakura si… que valía mas el amor de hinata que el de sakura, aci q decidido a reconquistar a hinata se paro paso por la floeria yakamana y se dirijio a la mansión hyuga

Toco la puerta y una mujer salió-si? Puedo ayudarlo en algo-

-si busco a HInata-hyuga xfavor-

-si departe de quien?-

Naruto no supo que responder ,supuso que hinata no lo querria ver-etto…departe ded lee…-

-bueno seño lee espere aquí xfavor-

-hai-

La mujer desapareció por unos segundos y luego apareció hinata

-hola le…-paro de decir lo que tenia que decir por su asombro.-…naruto-kun..-

-hinata… se que no quieres verme.. pero luego de pensar me eh dado cuneta que tu amor vale mas que el de sakura.. o el de cualquier otra mujer, hinata…yo eh entendido que.. que te amo^//^-

-naruto…yo… no quiero que diagas todo eso por lastima…si tu quieres estar con sakura quien soy yo para impedirlo, pero no estes conmigo por lastima…o poruqe sakura te dejo, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa-tanto hinata como naruto se sorprendieron al ver como ella hablaba, sonaba menos tímida, y con fuerza y frialdad

-hinata-sama…no eres plato de segunda mesa..yo deverdad.. te am..-

-no naruto!...no digas algo que no seintas…

-pero yo..deverdad te amo!-

-no naruto tu seintes lastima por mi nom me amas!-

-si no me crees te lo tendre que demostrar-

demopstrar naruto-kun.. mejor no sigas yo creo q es mej..-en ese momento naruto solto el ramo de flores y se impulso asi hinata y la beso ,rodenado con sus manos su cintura, en ese momento hinata era la envidia de cualquier tomate, hinata no pudo mas y respondió al bezo poniendo sus manos en el cuelo del rubio

-naruto-kun-dijo separándose de el

-que hinata-dijo sin soltarla y pegando su frente de el ala de ella

-deverdad me amas?-

-Claro que si…si algo nunca eh podido hacer…es mentir-

-naruto-dijo sonriendo-te amo-y se dieron otro tierno beso

-sabes hinata?

-que pasa naruto-kun?-

-yo soi como una banana y tu como una mora azul-

-y…eso poruqe?-

-por el color de pelo-

--.-II si naruto..pero q tiene q ver?-

-q las dos son frutas…y yo creo q esas dos frutas…van mui bien juntas-dijo sonriendo y besando los labios de hinata nuevamente

X seirto sakura se qdo SOLA!! Muaja muaja…. No lo tomen a mal.. simplemente me cae mal sakura u.u

Espero que les aya gustado la historia… ah dejen comentario^^

Fin!


End file.
